


its so warm

by IndecisiveGemini



Series: Mentally unstable teenagers should not be exiled from their country [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur, Ghostbur is only mentioned sorry, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Fundy, No happiness here, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, This is literally just sad, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), and Tubbo is only in the last couple sentences, mentioned badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveGemini/pseuds/IndecisiveGemini
Summary: Tommy gives in to the lava.TW suicideThis is part of a series. You don't have to read the first one if you don't want to but I recommend it.
Series: Mentally unstable teenagers should not be exiled from their country [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045179
Comments: 20
Kudos: 351





	its so warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more angst so here I am. Jubilee Line was put on loop for the entirety of writing this.
> 
> This also hasn't been edited.

Tommy sat alone curled up in his tent, “tnret” as he called it. Ghostbur had gone back to L’manburg a couple hours ago to get some more building supplies. He seemed to be enjoying their “vacation” to Logstedshire.

It had been a couple of days since Dream had paid the two brothers a visit. Not that Tommy minded. He much preferred being alone with his stupid thoughts or with Ghostbur than being with Dream. All Dream had done since Tommy’s exile was taunt and torment him. Tommy was sick of it.

He wasn’t quite sure why Dream had stopped visiting recently. Maybe he had gotten bored of his toy. Ever since the lava called to Tommy, Dream had seemed been a little more gentle with his taunts. As gentle as a power hungry, manipulative, cheating, bastard could be. 

A light flashed and a loud boom could be heard, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. He was so lost in thought, he hadn’t even noticed it had started storming. He supposed he should make his way over to the little house Ghostbur had made in Logstedshire. As much as he loved his little tent, tnret wasn’t very good for storms. 

Tommy tried to get up, but his body refused to move. He was so cold. If he moved he would be in the rain and he would be even colder. He didn’t want to be cold. (Tommy tried to ignore the way the image of warm bubbling lava flashed in his mind.) 

So he stayed. He stayed in his little makeshift tent until the rain lighted to a drizzle and the thunder had stopped.

Ghostbur was supposed to be back a while ago. Tommy assumed he had gotten caught up in the rain. (The less rational part of his brain told him Ghostbur had abandoned him.)

Tommy didn’t know how long he spent sitting on the wooden floor of his tent, curled up into a ball, trying to preserve all the body heat he could. When he finally had the energy to move, he slowly got up off the floor, his body sore from sitting in the same position for god knows how long. 

He was so cold. Tommy pulled Wilbur’s old jacket closer to his body. He made his way over to the chest he stored his small amount of items in. Rummaging through, he came across Chirp. Tommy didn’t know why Bad had decided to gift Chrip, but Tommy was so lonely and so cold at this point that music was welcome from anyone, even Badboyhalo.

Tommy put the music disk back into the chest, carefully hidden so Dream wouldn’t find it, and take it if he ever decided to visit again. Tommy found a half durability iron sword and some baked potatoes. This would be good enough.

Tommy had been spending the majority of his time in the nether lately. The nether was warm and at least he could sometimes see his old friends there. He never talked to them, but he could watch them and pretend he was back in L’manburg.

Some days all Tommy did was sit by the portal in the Nether hub. So close to home and yet so far away. One day he even touched the familiar swirling particles, letting them swish around his hand. (Dream had found him that day, and he was almost tempted to let him go through.)

Today Tommy had decided to watch the lava from the blackstone bridge. For most people, the Nether was hot and humid and uncomfortable to be in for too long. For Tommy, it felt relieving. The lava was warm and he was cold. 

Tommy sat watching lava’s surface, his eyes burning with how long he had stared at the mesmerizing glowing liquid. It looked so pretty and he felt like he was almost warm. If he just got a little closer he would be warmer. 

His communicator buzzed with a message from Ghostbur, but Tommy didn’t care. The blackstone he sat on felt cold, he felt cold. 

Tommy’s communicator rang signaling a call from Ghostbur. Tommy let it ring.

Tommy inched closer to the edge. The logical part of his brain told him not to but when had Tommy ever been a logical thinker? 

The lava looked so warm.

Tommy was so cold.

They wouldn't miss him anyway. He had been exiled for a reason

And suddenly he was falling. He heard a splash and then it burned. Everything was so hot, his skin felt like it was melting off his body, the few possessions he brought burning with him. It hurt so much.

He was so warm. It reminded him of a hug. A too warm, too long, uncomfortable hug but a hug nonetheless. 

Tommy smiled as the warmth consumed him and his last heart turned into half and then into nothing.

\---

Tubbo’s communicator buzzed with a message from Fundy telling him to check the chat.

His heart sunk as he read the newest death message.

Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava to escape Tommyinnit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this as much as the first one but I wanted to write ghost Tommy and I can't do that without writing his death first so here I am.


End file.
